


【云诚】七宗罪·Lust（end）

by hsia77



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsia77/pseuds/hsia77
Relationships: roseong - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【云诚】七宗罪·Lust（end）

1  
“终于肯过来了？”金路云一把将人压进床内，含着他的耳垂低语。  
金仁诚闭着眼睛，“嗯”了一声。  
刚刚结束的con几乎耗尽了他全部的精力，这会儿只想痛痛快快地一觉到天亮。  
但从方才开始，拥有单间的金路云就一直在给他发信息，用各种撒娇卖萌的语气表达着同一个主旨——  
“仁诚哥快来。”  
“仁诚哥什么时候来？”  
“仁诚哥怎么还不来？”  
金仁诚几乎可以想象他在捧着手机在床上翻来覆去的样子。  
但他真的又累又困，根本不想动弹。  
“仁诚哥再不来我就要去你们房间捉人了。”  
直到这条消息冒出来，他才爬起来。  
队友很敬业的在直播，如果金路云真的跑过来，虽然粉丝可能会收获惊喜，但金仁诚总觉得可能会变成惊吓。  
很奇怪。大部分人在开完con之后，都会如释重负，然后进入疲倦状态。毕竟，又唱又跳一两个小时真的是体力活。这还不算之前的彩排。所以，即便是兴奋，也是短暂的。  
但金路云不一样。  
每次con结束后他都会格外亢奋，仿佛打了鸡血。这本没有什么，只是苦了金仁诚。  
“你真的不累吗？”金仁诚按住金路云在他身上探索的手，半睁着眼睛问。  
金路云撑起身子看他，睫毛浓密的双眼里闪动着光彩。  
已经卸了妆的金仁诚不似镜头前的那么软萌，可对他来说，依然有一种难以抵抗的吸引力。他将脸埋进他的肩窝，蹭了蹭，撒娇：“看到仁诚哥就不累了。”顺便在脖子上轻轻啃了一口：“而且真的想哥了啊。”  
说是啃，其实也只是牙齿轻轻碰上了肌肤。他们是偶像，不可能在能被看到的任何部位留下痕迹。  
金仁诚心软。  
自从这家伙去拍戏，他们确确实实有很长时间都没能好好说说话了，更遑论亲热。虽然都是在向着同一个目标努力，但在各自忙碌的日子里，他又何尝不想念他？  
他反手抱住他，默许了他的求欢。  
  
2  
金路云反倒不急了。  
他松开金仁诚，翻身起来，打开床头的盒子，那是刚刚聚餐时带回的草莓蛋糕。  
“吃吗？”他用手指挖了一块奶油送到还躺着的人嘴边。  
金路云天生爱照顾人，喂食也是常有的事，但此刻，在晦暗不明的灯光下，却莫名透着情色。  
“会水肿。”金仁诚微微偏开了头，避开他过于露骨的眼神。  
“明天又没有行程……”金路云厚实好听的声音黏黏糊糊地撒着娇，叫人没辙。  
金仁诚张开嘴，含住他的手指，舌尖轻轻一绕，奶油细腻香甜，他发出一声满足的呻吟。  
金路云指尖一麻，浑身都骚动起来。  
喉结滚动，他倾身过去舔他的嘴角，半是埋怨，半是挑逗：“仁诚哥总是勾引我。”  
直觉想要否认，但下一秒，金仁诚却微微笑起来。  
情爱这种事，原本就是我下了饵，愿者上钩。  
金路云觉得从没见过比他笑起来更好看的人，无论何时，只要他笑，他就想溺死在他的小笑涡里。  
现在想想，或许最初的最初，就是被这无辜的笑容锁住了目光，直至再也无法移开。  
刚刚吃过奶油的口腔里，充满了甜腻的味道，金路云贪恋地用舌尖逡巡。  
睡意被彻底驱散，金仁诚闭着眼，懒洋洋地回吻他，模样性感得要命。  
“真想把哥一口一口吃进肚子里。”金路云望着他磨牙。  
即便是在舞台上，全情投入表演时，也总有那么一个瞬间，看到发光发亮的他，看到明媚可爱的他，金路云就会生出这种冲动。  
如果可以把他吃掉就好了。  
如果不能，那就彻彻底底地占有他，让他真真切切地属于自己。  
金仁诚勾住他的脖子，把他拉向自己。  
“来。”他说。  
一个字，就点燃导火索。  
  
3  
奶油抹在乳尖上，又被舔去，金仁诚发出细碎的呻吟。  
他是天生主唱，声音干净清澈，唱起歌来款款动人，一旦陷入情欲之中，却又是另一种撩人的天籁。  
主唱金仁诚属于每一个看到他听到他的人，而这一个，只属于金路云。  
第一次听到这种声音的时候，金路云有种整个人都要炸开的冲动。  
那是在一次练习结束后的浴室里，他们不知为何磨磨蹭蹭地留到了最后。  
男孩子们对于彼此的裸体已经习以为常，但那天，金路云看着金仁诚在水气氤氲中的身体，鬼使神差地走过去，用手指顺着他的腰线描摹。  
其实也就是一瞬间的碰触而已，但金仁诚却仿佛触了电，身体肉眼可见地颤抖了一下，逸出一声短促的呻吟。  
金路云瞬间就硬了。  
他一把从背后搂住他，两个人赤裸的身体紧紧贴在一起。  
金路云忍不住发出了一声叹息，好像等这一刻已经等了一个世纪。  
是从什么时候开始喜欢上这个人的呢？他自己也不太清楚，等意识到的时候，已经泥足深陷。  
见到他，在他身边，就忍不住想要拥他入怀。  
这种心情，他想，金仁诚也一定是知道的。  
他们明里暗里，有过那么多次的彼此试探。  
有没有心动，谁也骗不了谁。  
情欲这东西，也瞒不了人。  
金仁诚有点腿软，热水持续不断地从头顶冲刷下来，缺氧让他向来自傲的聪明大脑也短暂停摆，只能感觉到自己赤裸的背被另一个人同样赤裸的肌肤熨烫着，每个毛孔都在贪婪叫嚣。  
他抓住金路云牢牢扣在他腰间的手。  
“你知不知道自己在做什么？”他问，声音有点发飘。  
“我知道。”金路云把下巴搁在他滑腻的肩膀上，轻轻吻着他的颈项。“想让仁诚哥成为我一个人的小狐狸。”  
欲望如洪流，席卷而至。  
金仁诚松开手，在他的怀里，化成一滩春水。  
  
4  
食髓知味。  
金路云从来不羞于更不吝于表达自己的欲望。  
年轻的身体在初尝禁果之后变得那么敏感，空气里好像在一夕之间被荷尔蒙充斥，一次不经意的小小碰触，也有可能擦出火花，最终燃成燎原。  
情投意合的交欢实在太过甘美，让人欲罢不能。  
那时，他们还住在小小的集体宿舍。碍于偶像的身份和忙碌的训练，即便还没有出道，也不可能出去开房。以至于，每一次交欢都像偷情，生怕一不小心就被人撞破。  
但不得不说，这样的紧张感也有助于情趣。  
也不总是干柴烈火。  
宿舍里的床太窄，太短，承载两个高大的年轻男人原本就很勉强。  
偏偏金路云好像每天都还在继续长高，平躺时，他的腿都伸不直。  
床是上下铺，有时候动作激烈了，便会猝不及防地撞到头。  
那个时候，他们就停下来，彼此对视。  
金路云委屈的样子像一只可怜巴巴的大金毛。  
金仁诚又是好笑又是心疼，一边笑着一边帮他揉着痛处，气氛突然就变得很温馨。  
但，那也是很好的。  
金路云觉得跟金仁诚在一起的每一个瞬间都是很好的。  
他喜欢进入他的身体，狠狠占有他，看他细长的眼睛渐渐染上绯红；喜欢他迷失在情欲里，痛苦而又欢愉的复杂表情。  
可他也喜欢他们在练习室里挥洒汗水；喜欢累瘫在地板上时，彼此交换的眼神与笑容；喜欢每当心中动摇与不确定的时候，只要看到对方还在努力，就坚定下来的心情。  
这是爱吗？  
或许。  
但谁也没有向对方求证过。  
每一次，他们在逼仄的空间里彼此交付，极尽缠绵；每一次，他们十指交缠，直到彼此都感到疼痛。  
这种彼此拥有，彼此信任，彼此需要的感受或者比任何虚妄的承诺更真实。  
  
5  
金路云将金仁诚翻过去。  
虽然不常锻炼，但金仁诚的背部有着好看的线条，此刻，被汗水打湿，显得尤其诱人。  
所谓秀色可餐，大约也不外如是。  
金路云俯下身，舌尖舔过他的背沟。  
“甜的。”他笑着说。  
“胡说八道。”金仁诚的声音里也带着笑。  
“不信尝尝。”金路云凑过去，跟他交换一个吻。  
手指却不老实地伸到那个刚刚给彼此带来极致欢愉的地方。  
金仁诚闭着眼，轻轻哼了一声。  
方才的那一轮欢爱将他原本就所剩不多的精力消耗殆尽。  
金路云一手搂住他的腰，调整好姿势，坚硬如铁的性器剖开狭窄的甬道，温柔而坚定。  
“哥躺着就好。”金路云在他耳边低语。  
包含着他的潮湿温暖的甬道明显地收紧了。  
每次他在这种时候叫他“哥”，金仁诚一定会格外情动。  
金路云低声笑起来。  
“我要动了。”  
在发出警告的同时，他已经大力抽插起来，每一下都直抵对方最敏感脆弱的那一点。  
金仁诚的呻吟在冲击之下变成一首支离破碎的歌。  
当一切结束，金仁诚已经累得连手指都抬不起来，金路云还有余力搂着他，在他的眼角留下温存的吻。  
“金锡佑，你是不是吃了春药……”快要睡着的金仁诚嘟囔着。  
金路云吻了吻他的额头，低笑：“仁诚哥就是我的春药啊。”  
金仁诚露出一个微笑，对他而言，又何尝不是呢？


End file.
